Your Picture
by jessSgrl
Summary: Something happens to Jess that will make him remember and cherish his past....{Very short}


Rated PG-13- Depressing subject matter.  
  
This is just a short story inspired by a really sweet song..  
  
Set-up: Rory and Jess haven't seen eachother in a long time. After Jess and his father left for Venice Beach, they never attempted to keep contact.  
  
***Livin' my life in a slow hell  
  
I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
  
I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried the day  
  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
  
Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and gray,  
  
You reminded me of brighter days  
  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay I was headin' to church  
  
I was off to drink you away  
  
I thought about you for a long time  
  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say  
  
I want you to come back home  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
  
****  
  
It was a warm Venice Beach night which didn't say too much because Venice nights were always warm. Jess had been living in Venice for quite some time now.  
  
He came home to a dark house. He flipped the light switch and noticed something quite awkward. The house was a complete dump, a hole had been smashed through the window and many valuable possessions were no where to be found. He trailed his hand over the white walls where pictures were once present. Instinctively, he walked upstairs to see what was else had been stolen. He noticed something on the ground. A tear strolled down his face from the lower lid of his eye, and hit the ground leaving a wet spot on crème carpet. He ran over to a body strone on the floor, lifted up the head so the face was visible. 'It couldn't be!'  
  
Jess sat there silently, holding his father's cold, limp body in his arms. Tears ran down his face by the million. Nothing could replace the agony Jess was feeling right now. His eyes, now swelled up like balloons. Jess did the only possible thing he could think to do. He wrote.  
  
you left me frozen,  
  
cold and all alone, You took my Father ,  
  
you took my hopes and dreams,  
  
Stop taking my breathe,  
  
Please reveal yourself; let me see your face,  
  
So I can take your loves,  
  
And make you cry and suffer ,  
  
To bad death has no face; no feelings; no hope; no friend  
  
nor family,  
  
It's just leave you wandering ,  
  
When is your time time to go,  
  
When will I breath my last breathe,  
  
When is my last goodbyes,  
  
Death will Never,  
  
Give Me a Chance ,  
  
Never ,  
  
That night Jess did something. He took out a picture from his drawer, the only thing that wasn't taken away from him. It was a picture of a beautiful girl. Brown hair, true blue eyes. It was taken the day he had left her. He had promised to call, to write, to visit, did he ever? No. He abandoned her much the same way his father did to him. Staring at the picture was like sticking a dagger in Jess's heart. So many happy memories with the girl held captive and a measly little photograph. Jess smiled a little as he looked at the picture, she had always been capable of doing that to him. Making him feel pure happiness. You could say it was a gift she possessed. She was his angel. He used the picture as an outlet for all the pain he was feeling, along with wisky to help him have no feelings. He was a penniless journalist just barely making his way through the cruel world.  
  
Jess searched through his drawers and found the number she had given to him a while back. He had never used it, but he felt that he should keep it, just in case. And now, was one of those times. He slowly picked up the phone. A tear ran down his cold, empty face. He slowly dialed the number one digit after another. The machine picked up.  
  
"Hello you have reached me! Rory Gilmore. I am probably at school so leave your name and number after the beep and I will get back to you ASAP!"  
  
BEEEPPP  
  
"Hi, Rory. It's Jess," he said slowly into the phone. "Please call me, 423- 2980. I really need to talk. Just please call me."  
  
Rory came home that night and check through her messages until she got to his..  
  
"Hi, Rory," who could this be? She didn't recognize the cold sharp voice.  
  
"It's Jess." Her jaw dropped. Jess? It couldn't be! She had waited for him to call for 4 years and finally it was happening! But then she remembered.. He had deserted her. For four years she was left with no explanation, no reason, no phone call, not even a measly hello how are you? However, she recognized the bitter sound in his voice. She picked up the phone and called.  
  
"Hello?" Jess said.  
  
"Hi." Rory replied.  
  
"Rory?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory could hear some hope in his voice, "Yeah." She sighed.  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
"Yeah, yeah save it. What'd you call for, I mean you haven't called for four years? What made this time so special? Want to tell me?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" she said irritably.  
  
"My father died," he said slowly. "You are the only person who could make me feel better. Every night I would stare at a picture of you. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me."  
  
A tear ran down Rory's rosy cheeks.  
  
"Jess, I missed you so much," she said as she sobbed.  
  
"I missed you to, I was going to call you and write you, but I never could figure out what to say. I am so sorry. I love you Rory Gilmore."  
  
"I love you to," she said smiling and crying at the same time.  
  
**I just called to say,  
  
I love you come back home....**  
  
***I hope you liked it.please tell me if I should continue because I think this might be a good place to end? Yes or no?? Please tell me!***  
  
Songs/Poems  
  
"Picture"- Kid Rock and Sheryll Crow  
  
"Death"- creative-poems.com 


End file.
